


Roommates to Bedmates

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their first year of high school Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi were going out but then for some reason Yamaguchi broke up with Tsukki. 3 years later Tsukishima enters college and meets his roommate, the boy who tore his heart into tiny pieces: Yamaguchi. TsukkiYama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tsukki, let’s break up,” said Yamaguchi one day walking home from school.

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and looked at the freckled teen. He then started walking again, “If you want to, then sure.”

Yamaguchi nodded, “Okay! So we’re officially broken up.”

The rest of the walk was only about trivial things.

Once he arrived home, Tsukishima walked up to his room without saying anything to his mom and closed the door almost silently if not for the creaking sound of the old door. He then dropped his bag and glanced at the picture frame on his desk of him and Yamaguchi. His mouth opened slightly as if to say something as he looked at the picture but instead he just grabbed it and threw it at the wall. The frame cracked and Tsukishima grabbed the picture from inside and got close to ripping it. But he couldn’t. Instead he cried. Tsukishima took off his glasses and wiped his tears. His first love just broke up with him and that just tore his heart into tiny pieces.

3 years later

Tsukishima had gotten in to college and was just moving in to his dorm. His mother had helped him move his things into his new room and had just left back home after a big hug to her youngest child. Having nothing to do now but unpack Tsukishima took out his things. On his side of the room there was a desk, bed, and closet but after he unpacked the desk was full of books for his classes, the bed had sheets on it, and the closet had clothes. Tsukishima sat on his bed and examined his roommate’s side of the room, they were gone at the moment but they obviously unpacked before Tsukishima got there and was doing something else. The other side of the room was clean and very organized. Everything was unpacked and there were plain normal bed sheets. It was difficult for Tsukishima to be able to tell what type of person his roommate was.

“Alright, nice serve!” Tsukishima could hear the yell from inside his room. He turned to the window that was on his side and opened the blinds. He saw six people playing volleyball, so three against the three on the other side of the net.

_Volleyball is everywhere I go_ , thought Tsukishima as he tightened his shoelaces and walked outside of the building to the place where the six were playing volleyball.

Once outside Tsukishima was able to notice certain features in the players’ physical appearance. There were three without t-shirts, must have been a shirts vs skins game. The three without t-shirts were all in shape and two had brown hair while the other had black. The other three with shirts on were more colorful. The boy with the black shirt had blond hair, the one with a red band shirt had brown hair, and the last boy who wore his hair in a ponytail had brown hair with a tint of green. It made Tsukishima’s heart hurt as it reminded him of his first love.

As Tsukishima walked slowly to the group of volleyball players from the shirt’s side a boy much shorter than him ran to the players first just as the skins were about to serve.

“Mind if I join?” He asked.

The black haired student looked at him, “We won’t be even then.”

The brown haired boy with the band t-shirt looked at Tsukishima who just walked up to them, “Do you want to join too? It would make the teams even again.”

Tsukishima nodded with a smirk, “But who would get the advantage and who would get the child?” He motioned towards the other boy who wanted to play.

“Who are you calling a child!?” Yelled the shorter boy. He wore a yellow t-shirt which made Tsukishima almost laugh at how lame that was, _Who wears yellow anymore?_

“We’ll take the blond,” said one of the shirtless.

“Not fair-“ started the band shirt guy but stopped when the ponytail guy tapped him on the shoulders.

“It’s fine,” he said.

That voice! Tsukishima took off his shirt trying to act calm and walked to the side of the “skins” team. He then looked straight ahead at the ponytail boy on the other side of the net, the boy who was avoiding eye contact, the boy who refused to tell him where he was going to college back at Karasuno, the boy who broke his heart in their first year. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It was one of Tsukishima’s teammates turn to serve and he hit the net.

“Nice try,” said one of the teammates while Tsukishima just grunted and watched as the ball was being passed to the shirts side. It was Yamaguchi’s turn to serve.

Tsukishima prepared himself, he knew just what type of serve Yamaguchi would do.

Yamaguchi tossed the ball up into the air and ran up to where it was falling to hit it as if he was high fiving another person. The ball went over the net and one of the brunettes weren’t prepared for this type of serve as they missed receiving the ball.

 "Nice job, uh,” The blond on the shirts said looked back at Yamaguchi and waited for him to say his name.

"Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi,” said Yamaguchi with a smile. Tsukishima frowned at the smile. “Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mumbled quietly but no one heard; however, Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi’s mouth move and recognized what Yamaguchi was saying.

“Alright, Yamaguchi, hit a nice serve!” said the brunette on the shirts side.

Yamaguchi served a jump float serve again. This time it was aimed at Tsukishima. Tsukishima, with some trouble, was able to receive the ball and it went back up.

“Nice receive, tall blond,” said someone on the skins team.

Tsukishima grunted in reply and followed the ball with his eyes.

After the game ended Tsukishima walked away from his team, which had just won, and walked to his shirt, without cheering with the others.

“Here, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi was standing where Tsukishima’s shirt had been for he was holding Tsukishima’s shirt for him. Yamaguchi’s hair, with its green tints, was still in a ponytail.

“Thanks, Yamaguchi,” mumbled Tsukishima as he took his shirt and put it on.

“I’m surprised we ended up going to the same college,” Yamaguchi wore a warm smile. Tsukishima grunted in reply and looked at Yamaguchi’s hair, it looked better down. He lifted his hand up to Yamaguchi’s hair. The said boy eyes widened as Tsukishima’s hand went behind his head and then pulled out the ponytail holder and let Yamaguchi’s hair down.

“You always looked better with your hair down,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Yamaguchi blushed, “Tsukki, I…”

“Hey, tall blond!” yelled one of the boys.

Tsukishima turned around knowing that they were calling for him. “The name’s Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.”

“You did really well, are you planning on joining the volleyball team here?” Some guy of unimportance to Tsukishima asked.

“Why should it matter to you?” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses.

“Well we’re in the volleyball team here for a year and we could use a good blocker, middle blocker preferably, like you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tsukishima turned back to Yamaguchi, who apparently was no longer behind him. _He must have went back to his dorm,_ Tsukishima thought to himself and walked away. He just hoped he would have another chance to see Yamaguchi again.

When Tsukishima walked to his dorm’s door he got out his key and placed a hand on the knob to open it and yet when he touched it he turned it a bit and it was unlocked. He was sure he locked it when he left. Maybe this meant his roommate was in the room. He opened the door.

There was a boy in the room with brown hair with a bit of green. He turned around and his eyes widened, “Tsukki?”

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima said his name in shock.

Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip before smiling, “Looks like we’re roommates, I hope we get along.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, Kageyama,” said Yamaguchi handing Kageyama a towel to dry his sweat with. Kageyama thanked the boy shorter than him that was wearing a warm, sweet and kind smile.

Tsukishima gripped his water bottle tight where bits of the water spurted out. Hinata jumped, shocked by this action that came from the irritation of Tsukishima. Tsukishima just didn’t want to see Yamaguchi smile like that towards anyone; even though it was a regular smile that he wore around everyone, ever since they broke up Tsukishima has thought every action of Yamaguchi’s would attract anyone who saw it. He didn’t like that one bit.

Tsukishima woke up and sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep that formed while he was dreaming. He changed clothes and walked to the door with his tooth brush and toothpaste in hand and exit the room to brush his teeth.

When he returned and set his things back he looked to his roommate, Yamaguchi Tadashi. The boy was sleeping with a body pillow and hugging it tight while drooling. Tsukishima smiled the tiniest bit and sat down on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed. He slowly brushed Yamaguchi’s bangs to the side and let them fall back into place.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Tsukishima jumped slightly when Yamaguchi’s alarm clock sounded and quickly got off the bed but then realized in all the years he knew Yamaguchi he never woke up from his alarm clock.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Tsukishima leaned down and shook Yamaguchi lightly, “Yamaguchi, wake up.”

Yamaguchi groaned but slowly opened his eyes, “Tsukki?” he yawned and sat up but bumped heads with Tsukishima.

“Ow,” They both said at the same time.

Tsukishima rubbed his head to ease the pain while Yamaguchi just touched his own forehead.

“Glad to see you’re awake now,” Tsukishima said after the pain went away, “Now turn off that annoying alarm clock.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi turned to his alarm clock that laid beside his pillow and turned it off. “Today’s Sunday, right?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded, “tomorrow is when school starts.”

"Sort of exciting isn’t it? Our first official day of college,” Yamaguchi smiled up at Tsukishima. He then stood up and stretched.

Tsukishima walked to his desk after an “hm” as a reply. He looked at the books he placed on the desk earlier for something to read in the lunch room when he goes to eat breakfast.

“Tsukki, your picture frame is facing down,” Yamaguchi, who was behind Tsukishima, reached a hand to put the frame up and to show the picture it carried.

Immediately Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and slid the picture to the other side of the desk. “Don’t.”

Yamaguchi, shocked by the grab and the seriousness of Tsukishima’s voice lowered his arm once it was released. “Sorry, Tsukki,” he took a step back towards the door. “I’ll see you later,” he left the room.

Tsukishima stared at the back of the picture frame and lifted it off the desk and stared at the picture. It was the same picture of him and Yamaguchi that he had since the first year of high school. The same picture he almost ripped into tiny pieces the same day his heart was shattered like a bullet to glass.

He put it back face down on the desk. When he realized that Yamaguchi was his roommate he put the picture facing down instead of up but he never put it away. Maybe there was a part of him that thought if Yamaguchi were to become so curious he would lift if up and see Tsukishima still treasured the time they were together then Yamaguchi would realize he wanted the same thing and they could be together again. Maybe that’s what Tsukishima wanted. Maybe that’s what he hoped for.

Seeing as it was already 8 a.m. Tsukishima left the room to get breakfast. He made sure the door was locked before walking down the co-ed hallway full of other dorm rooms.

When Tsukishima entered the dining room he saw a bunch of other students and new students like him eating and in line to get food. He looked with just his eyes for Yamaguchi and couldn’t see the brunette with green tints. He got his food quickly and moved to an empty table to eat.

Two girls soon came to the table as Tsukishima was eating. “May we sit here?” one asked.

Tsukishima looked up at the girl who asked, along with looking at her friend. They were different heights, one was tall while the other looked like she would be shorter than Nishinoya. The first girl, the one who spoke, had blond hair, like Tsukishima, in a braid and also wore glasses. The second girl, the shorter one, had silver hair.

Tsukishima ignored them, they didn’t deserve his attention so far.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Said the other girl as she sat down in front of Tsukishima who glared at her. She smirked and leaned forward, “What are you going to do about it, four-eyes?”

Her friend scoffed and sat down beside her, “Chihaya, I’m wearing glasses too, which makes me a four-eyes also.”

Chihaya chuckled, “Sorry, Megumi.”

The two girls seemed loud and just plain obnoxious in Tsukishima’s opinion. He quickly decided it would be best to just leave. So, with that in mind, Tsukishima got up took his tray and walked away. He had already finished his food so he wouldn’t get hungry later until the afternoon.

Instead of heading back to his dorm Tsukishima’s feet took him to one of the gyms. _Wouldn’t hurt to look,_ Tsukishima thought to himself and took a peek through the opened gym door. No one was there. It was Sunday so Tsukishima guessed that there was no practices on Sunday mornings.

Tsukishima felt two taps on his shoulder and turned around. It was the girl with silver hair.

She tilted her head and looked behind Tsukishima at the gym and then smirked at him. “There’s no practice today blondie,” she chuckled and had her hand close to her mouth as she did so. “For someone who looks so smart you really are dumb aren’t you.” She said as a statement instead of a question.

Tsukishima frowned even more; however, instead of saying something back he just walked forward past the girl not even apologizing when he bumped shoulders with her.

Tsukishima walked back to the dorms and sighed in the hallway then turned around, “Who are you? And why are you following me?”

The silver haired girl smiled, almost smirked, “Who says I’m following you?”

“I do. Now what’s your name?” Tsukishima frowned, he didn’t like this girl. She was annoying.

“You really don’t remember me? Well we were only in the same class as first years.”

“I don’t need that useless information, just tell me what I’m asking for,” Tsukishima was starting to get annoyed.

“Chihaya,” Chihaya smirked, she enjoyed making people like Tsukishima annoyed. “I was in class 4 when I was a first year back at Karasuno. The same as you, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “You remembered my name even though we’ve never talked back then?”

“Yup,” She then walked past Tsukishima while looking left then right at the doors to the separate dorms. Finally she stopped at Tsukishima’s dorm and knocked on the door.

Tsukishima frowned, “What are you doing? That’s my room.”

Chihaya held back a laugh, “Oh, it’s yours? I thought it was mine. Oops.” The door then opened.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi looked at the girl in front of him. He looked down at her for a few minutes before blushing, “C-Chihaya?” he stumbled over the name.

Tsukishima glared daggers at Chihaya. _Who is she?_ He wondered. He didn’t care before but now he did because of Yamaguchi’s reaction to meeting her again.

“What’s up, Yamaguchi? Glad to see you remember me.” Chihaya smiled.

“Of course I remember you-” he was cut off by Chihaya’s hand in his face.

“Wait. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah.” She backed up with each “woah” that she said. “You two are roommates?” she pointed at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and then Tsukishima again. When Yamaguchi nodded Chihaya hummed. “Must be awkward,” she sang as she then skipped two doors down and opened the door and walked in, the two boys guessed that was her room.

“…” Tsukishima glared at where Chihaya once was and Yamaguchi awkwardly stood at the door. “Well? Are you at least coming in Tsukki?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima walked to Yamaguchi, “sure-”

He was interrupted when hearing Chihaya yelling, “I’VE COME TO RAID YOUR FOOD!”

They shrugged and closed the door just as Chihaya was kicked out of the room.

“Jerks, I didn’t want your nasty food anyways!” She kicked the door and hung her head, “that’s a lie… I want food.” She then walked to her dorm room which was actually across the hall from Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s.


	3. Chapter 3

“So how do you know her?” asked Tsukishima as he locked the door in case Chihaya would come to “raid” their food too.

“You don’t remember her?” Yamaguchi sat down on the chair at his desk. Tsukishima shook his head, “she was in our first year class back at Karasuno. She would give everyone chocolates and throw a fit if no one got her chocolates, or any food, on white day.”

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi as if he was joking, he could tell he wasn’t. Tsukishima sat on his own bed. It was an awkward silence for at least two minutes. Then Tsukishima said, “Why were you blushing when you saw her?” which made the air around them more awkward.

“She…” Yamaguchi gulped, “she saw me.”

“I saw you yesterday and you didn’t blush seeing me today,” Tsukishima stated.

“I mean she saw me… changing,” Yamaguchi’s face went bright red.

“When did this happen?” Tsukishima was curious now… and a bit upset that there was a possibility someone else saw part of his ex-boyfriend’s naked body.

“When we were dating.” Yamaguchi remembered the day clearly and he’d rather not tell Tsukishima, his ex, that she saw all the hickeys and bite marks on his body. She also figured out it was by Tsukishima that he got those marks. She was also the reason they broke up.

Chihaya kept joking about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s relationship that Yamaguchi was feeling like he was being bullied again but this time he couldn’t get any help for if he did the help would figure out Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were dating and then the whole thing would repeat itself. Also there lied the chance that everyone in the school would find out and Tsukishima might get bullied too. Yamaguchi couldn’t have that. He couldn’t put Tsukishima through what he had been through.

So, he broke up with Tsukishima. It was the only way he could protect him.

Yamaguchi still remembered what Tsukishima said: “If you want to, then sure.” And Yamaguchi never answered yes to that. He did want to. If he could he would be with his Tsukki forever.

“How much did she see?” Tsukishima asked. Not because he was concerned, though that played some part, but because he didn’t want Chihaya to see much.

"…Just my shirt was off,” Yamaguchi admitted.

“Hm, better than nothing but boxers,” Tsukishima said. He then widened his eyes at what he said. It showed that he still liked Yamaguchi. “I mean--”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stood up and walked towards Tsukishima at the door, “you did get over me, right?”

Tsukishima never did. “Of course I did.” He could never stop thinking about Yamaguchi. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He kept getting jealous over every little interaction. “I got over you quickly. Our relationship was nothing but a way to waste time.”

Yamaguchi looked down hiding his eyes with his bangs, “I see. Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi walked over to Tsukishima’s desk and lifted up the frame of the almost ripped picture. He looked lovingly towards the picture. Tsukishima noticed his eyes were watery. “I’m just glad you kept the photo of our first date together. It shows you did like me at some point.” His voice went higher a bit as he was trying not to cry.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima moved away from the door. This isn’t what he wanted.

“Shut up, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi wiped his tears away with his right hand. He sadly chuckled. “Funny, isn’t it? How I’m saying those words now.” Tsukishima stayed silent. Yamaguchi shook his head, his hair swayed as he turned his head, “I’m done. It’s about time I get over you.” He walked past Tsukishima his hand reaching for the door knob. However Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulder and turned him around.

He looked deeply into Yamaguchi’s eyes, “I’m not done with you.”

Yamaguchi looked at him confused but his eyes changed to shock when Tsukishima kissed him.

Pushing Yamaguchi against the door, Tsukishima continued the kiss.

Yamaguchi tried to push Tsukishima away but melted into the kiss as it went deeper. But he couldn’t do this when Tsukishima had just hurt him; so, when Tsukishima slipped his tongue into Yamaguchi’s mouth Yamaguchi bit him. Not too hard just hard enough to cause some pain.

Tsukishima pulled away. He glared at Yamaguchi but he could see tears running down Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

"Tsukki…” his voice wavered as he cried, “you’re a jerk. Playing with me like this. I can’t handle it. Just leave me alone!”

Yamaguchi unlocked the door just then and pushed Tsukishima away as he opened the door and ran out. He raced down the hall bumping into another person then continued running away.

Tsukishima shut the door slowly. He walked to his desk where the picture frame now showed him and Yamaguchi in their first year when they dated. He removed the picture.

“There’s really no going back now, is there?” He asked himself out loud.

_RIP_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Yes, this is still ongoing, I've got a bit of writers block so waiting for the next chapter might take a while, please be patient. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

Yamaguchi never came back that day. If he did it was when Tsukishima was out or taking a nap.

The next day Tsukishima woke up early at six o'clock even though his first class that day started at ten.

He saw no one was in the other bed as he grabbed clothes to change into after his shower. He sighed and walked out of the room down the hall to the bathrooms where he took a shower.

When he finished and walked out of the bathroom he saw Yamaguchi exit another person's room.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said his name to get his attention.

Yamaguchi jumped, shocked that Tsukishima was also up this early. "Hey Tsukki," He said facing the taller but avoiding eye contact.

Tsukishima frowned at this, "Whose room is that?"

"A senpai's," Yamaguchi vaguely answered.

"Yamaguchi."

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

"WHAT!"

"SHH! Tsukki! People are sleeping!" Yamaguchi whispered with a finger up to his lips.

Kuroo opened the door just then, "What was that? Oh hey it's Tsukki!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't call me that," Tsukishima said through his tightly clenched teeth.

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders and whispered something into his ear. It made Yamaguchi blush and look away down at the floor.

Tsukishima glared daggers at Kuroo. He really want him to let Yamaguchi go. Then he remembered, they can never go back. He just made a click of the tongue and opened his door. He entered the room.

Shortly after Yamaguchi joined him in the room, "My first class is at eight. I'm going to make sure I know where all my classes are first. I don't think I'll be back in our dorm until midnight."

"Your class ends at midnight?" Tsukishima asked with his back towards Yamaguchi. He sat down at his desk pulling out books for his classes for the day.

"No, Kuroo invited me to spend time at a party that ends at one in the morning but I don't want to stay out that late so I'll be back at midnight."

"…" Tsukishima didn't like this. He didn't want Yamaguchi with that annoying ex-captain of Nekoma. He couldn't be trusted. "Can I come too?" He turned around to see a shocked expression on Yamaguchi's face.

"Uh, I'd have to ask Kuroo first," Yamaguchi said.

"Alright."

It was an awkward silence after that.

Yamaguchi got his things together and left the room with a small quiet "I'll text you the answer later. Bye."

Tsukishima got up after packing everything in his backpack and laid in his bed as he read a novel.

When it was about time for him to go to class he noticed he gotten a text from two people. One was from Yamaguchi:

"Kuroo said you could come along. He wanted to warn you that some people will be drinking so you should avoid the alcohol."

Tsukishima scoffed, "Of course I'll avoid it. It's illegal after all."

He then looked at the next text message, it was from an unknown number:

"Hey it's Chihaya! I got your number haha~"

_Chihaya… Why would she want my number?_ Tsukishima wondered as he registered her number in his phone.

He left the room with his keys in his pocket and his backpack on his back.

When school ended for the two of them, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi met in their dorm room.

"Ready to go?" Asked Yamaguchi after he set his bag on his desk.

"Yeah," Tsukishima did the same and opened the door seeing Kuroo about to knock on it. "What do you want?" Tsukishima glared.

"Now, now, Tsukki. Don't be like that," Kuroo smirked, "I'm here 'cause I'm here to pick up my date for the party. Oh and you too."

Tsukishima frowned because of two things. One because Kuroo said Yamaguchi was his date, not that he cared (he was trying his best to stop wanting to go back to before), and because Kuroo was taking his presence as a joke.

"Kuroo you ready to go?" Yamaguchi asked from behind Tsukishima.

"Yup," He grinned.

"Then let's go," Tsukishima pushed past Kuroo and stood in the hallway waiting for the two.

The three walked to the party. Kuroo and Yamaguchi were too close together but Tsukishima tried to ignore it. _I have to give up on Yamaguchi. There's no going back to before after all._

Drunk. That was the only way to describe the people at the party when they arrived. Tsukishima kept his eyes on Yamaguchi and Kuroo, the guy wouldn't leave Yamaguchi alone, but he leaned against the wall away from them so that they wouldn't know he was looking at them all this time.

Random girls kept coming up to him offering him a drink but he refused each time and told them to get lost. Then Chihaya walked up to him, but she didn't say a word she just leaned against the wall next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tsukishima with a sigh not removing his eyes from Yamaguchi and Kuroo.

"Partying," She replied and took a sip of her drink. She then looked over where Tsukishima kept staring. "Hm."

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Tsukishima shouted when the girl lifted up his shirt.

"Looking at your abs," She was admiring it, "Nice. Very nice."

He pushed her away, "Stay away from me."

She moved back to him close and then even closer. "You know you are good looking."

"Are you drunk?" He asked when she was close enough where he could smell her breath.

"Maybe," She said which made Tsukishima sigh and push her away as he walked to Yamaguchi and Kuroo. The two had just moved to sit down on the floor in a circle with other college students.

He sat across from Yamaguchi and Kuroo and glared at the latter.

Someone grabbed a bottle and said, "Everyone knows the rules right?" They set the bottle in the middle and spun it.

It went for a while without Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, or Kuroo landing on anyone but then the bottle pointed at Tsukishima. The girl giggled and kissed him on the lips but as soon as it happened it ended by Tsukishima pushing her away.

He spun the bottle and he realized how much fate loved to torture him. It landed on Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima moved towards Yamaguchi, he placed his hand against Yamaguchi's cheek, Yamaguchi blushed and slowly closed his eyes as Tsukishima started to kiss him.

The kiss became more passionate and heated when Yamaguchi licked Tsukishima's lips asking for entrance. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi making the first move meant he was drunk but still he deepened the kiss. He could hear the side comments but he ignored them, he loved kissing Yamaguchi.

But it ended when Kuroo pushed Tsukishima away and pulled Yamaguchi to his side. "Stop kissing my boyfriend!"

Everyone went silent. Tsukishima's eyes then widened. "Boyfriend," he gulped as he slowly registered what Kuroo said. He glared at Kuroo and stood up angry. _How could Yamaguchi be with this guy?_ He asked himself as he stormed out of the house and back to his dorm room.

He slammed the door shut and groaned before taking off his glasses and falling into his bed face into his pillow as he yelled, "DAMMIT!"

He hit his fist against his bed. He got up and got ready for bed, when he laid in bed he heard the door open but he was too angry to welcome Yamaguchi back. He became even more angry when he heard another male's voice.

"Oh, is Tsukki asleep?" Tsukishima could hear them walking to Yamaguchi's bed. "You drink too much, Yamaguchi," Kuroo chuckled.

"Sorry, Kuroo," Yamaguchi mumbled.

"It's fine," Tsukishima then heard nothing. And then he heard the sound of a moan and the end of a kiss. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell at them but he couldn't they thought he was asleep.

"You're a good kisser, Yamaguchi," Kuroo must have sat on the bed or Yamaguchi moved because the bed creaked. "But, I'm a nice guy. I won't take advantage of someone who's drunk." The bed creaked again as Kuroo walked out of the room and shut the door.

Tsukishima was glad Kuroo didn't touch Yamaguchi more than a kiss but now… Now he needed to get over Yamaguchi quickly because it was obvious he had moved on already.


End file.
